Surprise
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [One-Shot] Hinata tak menyangka harinya yang menyebalkan bersama Sakura bisa berakhir seperti ini./"Hime, sendiri aje?"/"Yah, perkembanganmu dengan Si Namikaze itu,"/I told you readers, to read the warning first./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Surprise**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 ** _Lyrics © Exo's Song: Love Me Right_**

 _ **Rate:**_ **M**

 _ **Genre: Frienship, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina, Frienship!SakuHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Not a songfict, No Lemon/Lime, Badwords, Happy Ending, Tsundere!Hinata,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Hinata's PoV**

" _Hime_ , sendiri _aje_?"

Seseorang yang paling _nyebelin_ duduk di sebelahku. Hendak menyantap makan siangnya dengan senyuman manis selalu terpatri di wajahnya. Atensinya menelisik kearahku. Astaga, Tuhan menguji kesabaranku kali ini.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Eh, nyet. Kau mau mati?"

Haruno Sakura–teman yang paling menyebalkan–mengancungkan kedua jarinya yang membentuk tanda _peace._ Masih mengabaikan sup ikan yang ia pesan beberapa waktu lalu. "Memanggilmu dengan Hinata ribet, tahu! _Hime_ lebih praktis."

Sungguh, mendengar penuturan gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ itu mampu membuatku ingin tertawa. Saking lucunya, _agak nyesek gitu disini–you know-_ lah dimana kan? Aku hanya memberinya _deathglare_ dengan sesendok nasi goreng masih menggantung di udara, segaris lurus dengan mulutku.

"Iya, Hyuuga Hinata sayang. Cuma canda kok, hehe. Jangan ke- _flashback_ ya."

Anjir banget, Saki–panggilan akrab Sakura dariku. Sumpah, demi apapun.

Sesuap nasi goreng yang menggantung itu akhirnya memasuki terowongan. Siap dihancurkan dengan kasar oleh deretan gigi dan diombang-ambing oleh lidah tak bertulang. Gumpalan makanan yang sudah lembut itu kini kudorong menuju kerongkongan dan membiarkan tubuh ini mencernanya. Jujur, saat mengunyah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Setelah sabar menunggu, akhirnya aku bersuara.

"Tumben kita bisa makan bareng. Biasanya kau kan selalu sibuk." Gadis Haruno itu kini sudah mengambil atensiku. Aku melihatnya kini tengah menikmati suapan pertama makan siangnya.

"Kita sudah berapa tahun berteman, hah? Tanpa kukasih tahu kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan," respon Sakura.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Hah, memang susah berteman sama orang yang sudah tetap pada pendiriannya. Coba saja kalian menanyakan hal yang sama pada temanku yang namanya sama dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang ini, yang terlontar adalah alasan yang menjijikkan.

 _Tentu saja aku sibuk, jelas aku calon wanita karir._

 _Kami-sama_ , kenapa ada manusia seperti dia? Tolong jangan buat hamba-Mu ini menangis darah meratapi nasib.

Hening sempat menyelimuti. Hanya diisi oleh hiruk-pikuk suasana kantin yang ramai karena sedang jam istirahat. Suara ocehan beberapa siswa-siswi, suara meja-kursi yang menderit ketika digeser, serta teriakan maut memesan makanan. Hingga akhirnya suara cempreng Sakura memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di antara kami.

"Hinata, bagaimana perkembanganmu?" tanya dia dengan keseriusan dan kemisteriusan yang terkandung dalam pertanyaannya. Mendengar itu membuat alisku sedikit mengernyit. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kami.

"Yah, perkembanganmu dengan Si Namikaze itu," tutur Sakura, memperjelas pertanyaan yang sebelumnya.

"O-oh, siswa blasteran Jepang-Korea ya? A-apa maksudmu dengan _perkembangan,_ hm?" D-darimana Sakura tahu? Astaga, sepertinya radar gosipnya kembali aktif selepas bertahun-tahun aku pasifkan.

Kini malah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu yang mendengus kesal. "Kau ini bagaimana, sih?! Aku dengar desas-desus kau sama Naruto sering berduaan di kelas. Benar?"

Tuh kan, benar. Dasar. Aku menundukkan sedikit kepalaku. Seakan hendak mencium piring nasi goreng yang tinggal beberapa suap lagi akan habis. "T-ti-tidak ada. Ka-kami cuma berteman kok," jawabku lirih.

"Jangan malu, akui saja."

 **PUK!**

 **BRAK!**

Dan seketika tepukan maut Sakura menghampiri pundakku, hampir saja membuatku mencium lantai sekolah yang masih diragukan kebersihannya. Yah, setidaknya aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat duduk. Untung saja tidak jatuh ke lantai. Ah, aku lupa Si Haruno ini dijuluki Perempuan Tenaga Buldozer di sekolahan.

 **BRAK!**

"BAJINGAN! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?!" Teriakku disertai gertakan meja. Sementara yang mendapatkan hujan lokal hanya tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berkilauan.

Saki, bunuh aku, Saki. BUNUH!

"Maaf, neng Hyuuga. Lihat, reaksimu yang berlebihan mengambil seluruh perhatian," bisik Sakura. Sementara _amethyst-_ ku mengedarkan atensi. Menyapu bersih hingga ke sudut-sudut kantin. Benar, ratusan mata menatapku dalam diam.

Menghela napas, lalu mencoba untuk mengontrol emosi yang telah menggebu-gebu. Memang kalau sudah Sakura yang membuatku seperti ini, harap maklum. Sudah kubilang, dia temanku tersayang yang _nyebelinnya_ tidak ketulungan.

"Aku ke kelas dulu, mau belajar. Kau ikut?" aku membuka suara setelah sesi menenangkan diri berakhir. Yang diajak malah mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan berjalan beriringan perkara kelas kami searah.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Sakura disertai tawa terkikiknya yang membuatku geli.

Aku membuang muka, tak berani menatap sepasang mata klorofil Sakura yang lebar. Bisa-bisa apa yang aku pikirkan terbaca olehnya. Dasar _mindmaster._

"Yah, tanpa kujawab kau sudah tahu jawabannya dari reaksiku tadi."

Dari tawa yang terkikik, kini tawa Sakura membesar layaknya monster-monster siluman yang sering tayang di berbagai acara sebuah stasiun televisi. Bisa bayangkan badan sebesar tokoh kartun _Smurf_ tertawa hingga menggelegar di semua koridor sekolah?

Dunia pasti sudah gila.

Sakura menyikut, "Hinata, sudah liat MV EXO?"

Pandanganku yang terfokus ke depan kini mulai beralih pada wajah manis Sakura. Melihatnya kini tengah berdiri di balkon koridor. " _Love Me Right_? Sudah. Kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh."

Netra klorofil gadis itu menerawang cakrawala yang terlukis pada langit. Tangannya menopang rahang rampingnya. Sementara aku hanya menatapnnya dengan heran. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di pikiran, mencoba menerka kalimat konyol apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku semakin berdebar melihat Chanyeol. Apakah artinya aku jatuh cinta? Apakah aku bisa menggapai Chanyeol?" Tangan Sakura terjulur ke udara. Telapak tangannya yang terbuka kini seakan menggenggam angin. Ia semakin menerawang bebas. Pikirannya semakin bergeser. Aku yang mendengarnya seakan nyawaku ini tercabut oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa. Astaga, aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Uchiha-nya melihat kekasihnya ini.

 **BRAK!**

"Eh, anjrit! Apaan tuh?"

Aku terkejut mendengar sesuatu rubuh di dalam kelasku–X IPA 1. Refleks, aku berlari menghampiri kelas yang mendadak ramai. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih betah di balkon koridor depan kelasnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Percaya atau tidak aku melihat Sakura err–tersenyum penuh arti? Entahlah. Yang pasti aku lebih perduli sesuatu yang terjadi di kelas. Bisa saja ada yang terluka dan kenapa-kenapa.

"Permisi, ini ada apa?" tanyaku pada salah satu orang di antara kerumunan yang sempat melihat kejadiannya langsung.

"Namikaze- _san_ tertimpa pintu lemari."

 _The fuck._

Aku segera masuk ke kelas. Dan disuguhi pemandangan Naruto- _kun_ bersandar tak sadarkan diri dengan pintu lemari yang menimpa tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya yang tan perlahan mulai memerah karena tertimpa papan kayu yang cukup tebal itu. Langsung saja aku menggeser pintu lemari tersebut. Namun sesuatu membuat mata ini membola.

* * *

 _To: Hinata-chan_

 _Just love me, right?_

 _Baby you love me, right?_

* * *

Serius, setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di papan tulis kecil di pangkuannya cukup membuatku ternganga dengan hebat. Kemudian aku mengalihkan atensiku pada pemuda di depanku yang kini sudah menyengir kuda. "Kau bisa hapus papan ini, lalu tulis jawabanmu."

Naruto- _kun_ yang identik dengan surai kuning jabriknya menyerahkan papan tulis kecil itu padaku beserta spidolnya. Jujur demi apa, masih _shock._ Ya iyalah, siapa yang _nggak shock_ ditembak sama pujaan hatinya?

Masih dengam ekspresi tak percaya aku meraih papan tulis kecil itu. Mengedarkan atensiku ke seluruh kelas, menyapu bersih setiap sudut pandangan. Dengan wajah sedikit tersipu malu aku berbisik pada Naruto _-kun_ , "aku takkan menjawabnya disini."

Naruto- _kun_ menatapku heran. "Bolehkah aku ke kamar mandi? Aku akan menjawabnya di sana dan membawa jawabanku ke sini," imbuhku.

Ia mengangguk sebagai penghantar kepergianku untuk sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Aku kembali.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapku penasaran. Jelas saja, pasalnya aku menutup papan tulis kecil ini dengan sehelai kain yang kucuri dari entah mana akupun tidak tahu. Suasana mendadak tegang. Hening mengambil alih, seakan-akan mempersempit ruangan untuk bernapas. Sementara aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Memberi jarak selebar satu meter dari pemuda Namikaze yang belum bergerak sesentipun dari sandarannya.

Aku mengangkat lenganku sembilan puluh derajat, menggantung di udara. Menggenggam erat papan tulis kecil yang terbungkus kain tebal itu dengan satu tangan. Kemudian satu tanganku lagi yang masih bebas mulai membuka kain tersebut.

* * *

 _To: Namikaze Naruto_

 _Yes, you are right,_ chagiya _._

* * *

Dan seperti biasa–seakan sudah lagu lama–kelas porak-poranda karena populasi _jomblo_ di kelas ini berkurang dua orang.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 **Chagiya – sebutan** _ **sayang**_ **dalam bahasa Korea yang digunakan dalam hubungan pacaran.**

* * *

Dateng lagi dengan fic NaruHina yang balu~! White masih demam lagu ini dan entah kenapa mikirnya malah ke fict ini hahahaha/evillaugh _Yosh, mind to review?_


End file.
